Learning to Walk
by WindBeneathMyWings0000
Summary: After Danny decided his life was completely dull to the point he's always annoyed, his parents decide to seek outside help. Now Danny has to stay with the worst possible person in the world. But will something happen during this time that will threaten both of them? DannyxVlad father/son fic.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep...

The obnoxious beeping sound was coming from my alarm. After a full night of ghost hunting, the last thing I wanted to do was get up for school. The ghosts were becoming more copious, and it was beginning to wear me out. The constant fighting was leaving me drained. I barely had any energy left to even open my eyes, let alone actually go through the day. But somehow, I managed it.

I looked over at the clock by my bed, and stared at the glowing blue numbers:

6:30.

I had just fought Skulker about an hour ago. After getting thrown into five buildings, hit with six missiles, electrocuted in a net, and withstood numerous ghostrays, I was finally able to weaken him and suck him into the thermos. Skulker cursed my name as he went in, and swore he would be back. Of course he would. The ghosts never stay gone, and never give me a break anymore.

I remember two years ago when I had just gotten my powers. I used to be able to go to the movies with Tucker and Sam, go to the waterpark, and do all kinds of things. Now, there's no time for a social life. And because I never have time for one anymore, mine has diminished. Tucker and Sam stopped asking if I could hang out with them, because they already knew the answer. I can't say I blame them. I would get sick of being told 'no' too.

I sighed as I thought of the good days. It seems like ever since I got my ghost powers, I've only been living half alive...pun intended. I never stop to look up at the clouds or stars anymore. Hell, I never stop to appreciate anything like that anymore.

Every day was the same thing. I get up, get ready for school, fight a ghost, eat breakfast, fly to school, fight a ghost, attend classes, fight a ghost, eat lunch, deal with Dash, fight a ghost, go home, eat dinner, fight a ghost, go to bed, get two hours of sleep, and, you guessed it, fight ghosts.

It seems like I'm stuck in a rut. Nothing has changed, and I haven't had any fun in two years. Jazz has noticed, and tried to get me to see the school therapist. Remembering Spectra, I immediately shot that down. Besides, I'm a guy. School councilors are for girls who want dating advice.

I sighed, getting up out of bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, I ran a hand through my hair and one down my face, as if I could wipe away my exhaustion. There's really only one thing that made me get up.

Today was the last day of school before summer.

Smiling slightly to the empty air around me, I went across the hall and into the bathroom. I always loved that feeling when you remember it's Friday or the last day of giddy feeling always makes me smile. It makes me feel like a little kid again. Like maybe I can get some time back that I've lost, and live without regret this summer.

After showering and running a comb quickly through my hair, I went downstairs for breakfast. It didn't take long for me to smell the pancakes. I only prayed that Jazz was the one making them. If it was my mom, they'd come alive in about five minutes.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" My mom asked, sitting at the table working on some kind of ghost contraption that will probably affect me in some bad way.

"Fine." I said simply and sat down. I didn't feel like talking. Especially with my mom waving around the ghost thing. I wondered why I haven't told them yet. I've thought about it constantly. Maybe it'd take a huge weight off my shoulders if I did. But I just can't. They'd be devastated, saying that their son is dead. Once I explain I'm not, they'd be devastated for trying to hunt me and kill me. They'd start crying, and things would never be the same.

I just couldn't put them through that.

"Hey, Danny," my dad said, making his prescence known. He took the thing my mom was working on out of her hands and shoved it in my face. "check this out! It's called the Spook Be-Gone. One shock from this baby will make a ghost fly home screaming to the demension it came from! Here, try it out!" My dad said and shoved the device in my hands. My palms were sweating, and I really hoped Mom hadn't finished working on it. For once, my prayers were answered.

"Jack, give me that. It's not done yet. I still have to calibrate the central electrical system to the Ghost Zone so the ghost knows where to go." My mom commented while my dad handed her the device.

"Will we still be able to close the portal in time and trap it so we can dissect its remains?" My dad asked, almost pleading.

"Of course, dear!" My mom answered, smiling.

"Yes!" My dad said, fist pumping. At that moment, Jazz placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Don't worry, little brother, you know how they are." She whispered in my ear.

"I'm...not hungry Jazz. I'm just gonna go to school, okay?" I replied, pushing my plate away. Jazz sighed.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so. Have a good day!" She said, trying to make me feel better as I grabbed my backpack and went out the door.

"Oh, Danny, before you go," My mom stopped me. "when you get back we'd like to talk to you. I know it's only a half day, so we expect to see you at two, mmkay sweetie?"

"Yeah, whatever Mom. Bye." I said, fully closing the door and freeing myself from the parental radar. I took a quick glimpse around. Seeing nobody, I transformed into my counterpart, Danny Phantom. I sighed and flew into the air. The summer morning heat was already sweltering, and I couldn't wait to get into the air conditioned school. On days like this, I normally would have Jazz drive me. But she graduated last year, and is in college now. She needed her car for her trip there.

I sighed at how successful my sister was. I'd be lucky just to graduate with my grades. I've been slipping by with D's since freshman year. Since I got my powers. Leaving my sophomore year and now going into my junior year, it was too late for me to do anything about it.

While basking in my self-pity, blue mist came out of my mouth, which I recognized immediately as my ghost sense. I sighed and stopped flying. Turning around, I saw Skulker shooting missiles at a gun shop. Irony?

I flew over to him and began charging a blast around my fists.

"Hey, robot, how'd you get out so quickly?" I said as I fired my ectorays at him. He dodged them, and more missiles came out of sockets on his shoulders.

"Call it persistence, ghost child." He replied, and shot. Wide-eyed, I put a shield in front of me, blocking the shots. Absorbing the shield back into me, I tried to just talk my way out.

"C'mon, Skulker. You don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, why don't we just let bygones be bygones and you just go back to the Ghost Zone?" I said, hearing the warning bell ring at school. I had five minutes.

"Forget it, whelp!" Skulker blasted me and sent me towards the ground. Used to hitting the concrete road, I got up and used my ice powers to freeze him.

"So be it." I said, and sucked him into the thermos. Capping it, I flew into some bushes outside the school and transformed back into Fenton. Running through the hall to my locker, it suddenly hit me that my mom had sounded serious about the talk later. What did she want? Are they planning some family getaway? My thoughts were interrupted when I ran into something. Or someone.

"Hey, Fenturd, watch where you're goin', huh? You almost hit the girl!" Dash said, referring to a pretty redhead standing next to him. "In fact," he began talking again, "I'll make you pay attention!" He said, pounding his fists together. I gulped.

"Uh, sorry Dash, but can you take a rain-check and do this later? You see, I really need to get to class and-" I felt a hard force hit the side of my face, and another on my eye. The throbbing feeling was intense, and I almost cried out. Two years of experience taught me that shows weakness, though.

I fell to the ground, holding my cheek and left eye. Ignoring the pain, I tried to concentrate on the fact that this was the last day of school again. A long time ago, Sam and Tucker asked why I didn't fight back. I could easily kick Dash's ass. But I said no, because Dash was innocent, and he didn't deserve it. It's better he hits me than someone who couldn't take the pain and isn't used to it.

"You're lame, Fenton. What a wuss." Dash said, and walked away with the girl. I got up, bracing myself on the lockers.

'Last day...last day...last day...' running through my mind.

The rest of the day was the same, not that I expected anything different. Walking home, I fought the Box Ghost and Technus. Both of them predicting my doom the next time they saw me.

Walking through the front door of the house, I dropped my backpack on the floor, taking the weight off my shoulders for ten weeks.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Two-thirty. Oh well, I'm not Jazz. I can't be perfect like her.

"Mom, Dad?" I called again, listening for a repsonse.

"In here, Danny." I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I sighed, ready to listen to them rant about my being late again. What an awesome way to kick-start the summer.

"So...what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked absentmindedly as I searched the fridge. I hadn't eaten lunch.

"Well, Danny, maybe you should turn around and face us before we start." My mom said. I sighed. I quickly grabbed an apple and took a bite, closing the fridge and turning around. When I did, the apple hit the floor and I almost went along with it. Sitting at the dining room table was none other than Vlad Masters.

Noticing the silence and my awkward situation, Vlad decided to comment.

"Hello to you too, Daniel." I stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him. What kind of joke was this? Vlad just sat, legs crossed at the ankle, his hands in his lap, and leaning back in the chair. He was at perfect ease.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" I yelled quickly, asking my parents. What were they thinking?

"Danny!" My mother said, "We do not condone that kind of language in this household, young man!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes. She turned to Vlad.

"I'm so sorry, Vlad. This is what we're talking about, though. He's just not himself lately. Surely you see that?" She said. Vlad just smiled the whole time, like he knew something she didn't. Which, I guess he did.

"Of course, Maddie. But young Daniel is just a boy. It might just be a phase, you know." Vlad said, feigning interest in the subject...what is the subject? Me?

"We know," my dad piped in, "and since you and I have both been through some wild and crazy phases together," Vlad cringed at this, "and you have more time than us, well, you see where I'm going with this, right?"

"Going with what?" I asked. What the heck were they talking about? "Can someone please acknowledge the fact that I'm actually here?" Still being ignored, Vlad answered my dad.

"Of course, you big bafoon," there was a moment of silence before my dad and Vlad began laughing. I got even more mad. "and I have no reservations about the idea."

"Wonderful!" My mom said excitedly and clapped her hands together. They were all still ignoring me, so I decided to get their attention in the only way I could.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I screamed, using every restraint I had to not use my Ghostly Wail. The room fell silent, and all the attention was on me now. Looking from face to face, well, between Mom's and Dad's, I only got an answer from Vlad.

"Daniel, dear boy, perhaps you'd like to utilize your ability to whisper and calm down, hmm?" I stared at him, trying not to let my eyes flash green. My parents were still looking.

"Do you see why we need help, Vlad? We just can't get to him, anymore." My mother said.

"What?" I tried, yet again. Vlad sighed.

"You're coming to stay with me for the summer, Daniel. It was your parents' idea, and they think it's best if you get away from some of the less than antagonistic influences in this town. Considering what I've seen from you in the last five minutes, I couldn't agree more."

I literally passed out. At least, I think I did. I don't remember if I was even breathing or not. The room became silent, everyone waiting for my response. It's hard to focus on a response though when your mind isn't comprehending anything. Realizing I wasn't saying anything, my mom tried to soothe whatever emotion she thought I was having.

"It's only for the summer, Danny. Besides, think of all the fun you'll have! Vlad's already planned a trip to Paris!"

"Yeah! Too bad we can't go, though." My dad chimed in. "Don't worry, Danny-boy, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun! I wish I could spend the summer at Vlad's." He finished.

"Well, we'll have to work on that, won't we, Jack? It would be very enjoyable to have you visit my mansion." Vlad said, practically choking on the word 'enjoyable'. Dad's eyes lit up.

"Now, are you ready to head out, little badger? We have a long trip ahead of us to get to Wisconsin." Vlad looked at me, smiling.

"Nev-" I had begun to answer, but my mom interrupted.

"Yes, Vlad, I've already packed his stuff. Please, give me back my little boy. I miss him." She said, actually almost tearing up. I'm right here. What do they think is wrong with me?

"No worries, Maddie. I'm sure you'll see a change in Daniel when he returns." Vlad said, getting up. Him standing made me realize this was actually happening.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this? I don't want to go with him!" I said, trying desperately to get my parents to actually listen. What if they don't? What if they really make me do this? They wouldn't, would they?

"Stop that, Danny. It's for your own good. I don't like the man you're becoming, so I'm going to fix it before it's a problem." My mom said.

"What's wrong with me?" I practically screamed. I hadn't done anything!

"This. You've never yelled at us before. Now go upstairs and get your suitcase and whatever else you want to take with you." I stared at my mom with my mouth open. I had never seen her so...parental. I went upstairs and grabbed the suitcase sitting on top of my bed. I looked under the bed where a rip in the fabric was. It was a great hiding spot.

I reached in and pulled out my journal and a thermos. I didn't know if I'd need the thermos at Vlad's, but better safe than sorry. Besides, if he gets too close for comfort, it could come in handy.

The journal was a gift from Clockwork two years ago. He told me that my anger and frustrations would dissipate if I wrote everything in the book. I know he was basically telling me to keep a diary, but he's Clockwork, so there must be a reason for it. I've done it ever since. In the journal, every battle I've ever fought is described in detail. Every fight with Dash, every conversation, every trip to the Ghost Zone is all in this book. Clockwork told me what I couldn't write about, however. Like my future self. That was fine, because I didn't want to write about Him anyway.

I sighed as I grabbed an old empty backpack and stuffed the journal and thermos in it. I picked up a picture on my bedside table too. It had Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Mom, and Dad in it from two years ago. Everyone was posing outside of Fentonworks, smiling and happy. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Sighing yet again, I slowly crept downstairs and into the living room where my parents and Vlad were talking.

"Oh, I really hope you can fix him, Vlad. I hate seeing him so unhappy." My mom said, tears rolling down her face. My dad was patting her back and rubbing her arm.

"I promise Daniel will be fine. He'll be safe with me where there are no...distractions...and he can focus on getting healthy again." Vlad said. My parents didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I did. Sounds like I won't be ghost fighting anytime soon.

"Good to hear, V-man." My dad said, choking back his own tears. "Sorry, we've just never sent Danny away for so long before." He finished.

"You mustn't worry, Jack. I'm sure we can all come to terms with the situation eventually." Vlad said, sounding bored. I think he was getting tired of having to reassure my parents. I knew I should get Vlad out before he lost his patience. I didn't want him yelling at my parents. I cleared my throat and stood where I was, suitcase and backpack in hand.

"Ah, Daniel, I see you're ready?" He said, delighted to finally have the opportunity to leave. He stood up and straightened out his suit.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this hell over with." I replied pushing past him to say goodbye to my parents. They each hugged me, saying they couldn't wait to see me again and they wanted a call at least three times a week. I nodded and turned around to see Vlad by the door. He only raised in eyebrow, silently asking if I was finally ready. I nodded. It turned back around one more time and spoke to my parents.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. You know, since you don't like who I am and all." I said, immediately regretting using the guilt trip on them.

"We love you, Danny. We just want you to be who you used to be, and Vlad is our last resort." My mom didn't skip a beat.

"Whatever." I said and left, walking out the front door and looking up to see a limo parked in front of the house. I rolled my eyes at Vlad leaning against it.

"What? No helicopter? I expected more from you." I said and got in the limo. Vlad chuckled.

"Dear boy, I can already tell this summer will be a delight." He said and shut the door, going around to the other side. Once he got in, I made sure to voice my opinion.

"I couldn't agree more." I said, quoting him from earlier. I put headphones in and listened to music as I watched the house I grew up in fade away.

**Don't worry, I'm still working on Protection. This was just to help my writer's block. Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue it? And I know the plot has been overdone, but I decided to join in. Thanks for giving it a chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't expect people to want to see more of this. Thanks guys! It'll be something I'll write when I can't think of anything to write for Protection. I hope I don't mess up either story. R/R! Thanks so much for your support, fabulous people! **

We had been riding in the car for two hours now. Neither one of us had said a word. Vlad was apparently typing a speech for the president on his laptop, because that's all he'd been doing. Typing. Every click from the keyboard was beginning to drive me crazy. I huffed, sitting with my arms crossed and looking out the window. My iPod had run out of battery long ago, but that's just how awesome my life was.

Outside, I saw nothing but trees. We were clearly on a highway, but there was no openness about it at all. Sighing in annoyance at the lack of a view, I sunk down in my seat and looked around at the limo.

The seats were made out of leather, no doubt real, knowing Vlad. On the carpeted floor were fluorescent green lights that bordered the bottoms of the seats, the mini-fridge, the bar, and the flat screen. There was a stereo system, but Vlad wouldn't let me touch it. He kept saying I, like every other teenager in the country, had horrible taste in music. I was just going to put on Dumpty Humpty. What's the big deal?

There were four 'seats' in the limo. Each were more like black leather love seats. There was one across from me, one diagonal from me on one side, and another diagonal on the other side. Under each seat was a cabinet that held your personal items and things you may want to use, such as pillows and blankets. I made good use of those, but I just couldn't get to sleep anymore. I had too much energy just sitting still for so long. I wanted to get up and walk around, maybe even just fly over the limo, but Vlad said no to that too. Can't I do anything?

My patience was beginning to dissipate, and I knew we still had a couple of hours before we actually crossed into the state of Wisconsin. My built up energy was driving me crazy. I could always get rid of it by ghost fighting, but now I can't even do that. Summer has officially been ruined.

"Daniel, please stop fidgeting. We will be there soon." Vlad scolded, noticing I had been literally twirling my thumbs. I didn't even know people actually did that. I stopped and rolled my eyes at the fruitloop.

"I think our definitions of 'soon' are very different, Plasmius." I said, making sure to use his ghost half's name. I always called him that when we were alone. It was basically my way of letting him know that I still hated him, still didn't want to be here, and definitely still wasn't going to let him train me. Vlad sighed in frustration.

"Daniel, you're here because of your delinquent behavior recently. I, obviously, have more of an understanding as to why you act the way you do. Your parents do not. They have trusted me with turning you into a civilized young man. I don't intend to fail. That being said, it's time we lay down some ground-rules." Vlad said. My mouth hit the floor. If he thinks I'm going to follow any of his stupid rules then he must be dreaming. I may have to spend the summer with the cheese head, but I'm doing it my way. Vlad's house is huge! Who knows what kind of awesome rooms he has? My game plan had been to just switch from room to room each day and stay out of Vlad's way. I didn't have to see him.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, pretty much pleading.

"I am not." Vlad responded, still at perfect ease. He had put his laptop down to have this discussion. His legs were now crossed at the ankle again, which I had come to realize is how he crossed his legs, and his arms were relaxing on the back of the seat as if he was giving the reach around move on both sides. He was trying to hold back a smirk, probably laughing at my reaction to his rules. This is going to suck.

"As you know, my mansion has many rooms that you were probably planning on exploring. I have already locked and put red tape on the handles of doors you are not permitted to go in. Because I know you won't listen to me, I have also made those doors and rooms ghostproof, so there will be no sneaking around." Vlad said, already one step ahead. I sighed. This was going to be fantastic.

"Furthermore, you are expected to be at breakfast, fully dressed and ready for the day, at eight in the morning. There are no excuses. The staff do not know of our condition, so I would appreciate it if you kept your ghostly antics to your room until after six at night, when they leave. Because they leave at six, dinner is served at five. Lunch is at noon. No snacks can be eaten without my permission." Vlad informed. I was leaning on the window still looking out while he was talking. It took me a minute to realize he had stopped. I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised. Was he finally done?

"Another thing, Daniel. You are expected to look at someone when they are speaking. Over the summer I will be working with you on these types of things. Disrespect and rudeness will not be tolerated. Because you are now under my roof, you must live by my rules. Unlike your parents, I have no problem punishing you for your actions. For every bad decision made, there will be a consequence. For good decisions, I'll make sure of it to give you a reward too, however. Discipline, I'm predicting, will be used more than rewards for about the first three weeks. Questions, comments, or concerns?" Vlad asked, smiling with one eyebrow raised. If I was going to be 'punished', I might as well have some fun with it.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Um, so...like, about the lab. Let's say the Box Ghost or someone decides they want to pick a fight. I need the lab, more specifically the portal, to put them back into the Ghost Zone. You can't completely kick me out." I said. I was going to joke him, but his eyes had flashed red right in the middle of my sentence, so I pointed out a fact instead. It's not like it couldn't happen.

"No exceptions, Daniel. You'll find that my mansion is ghost free...well, not counting that imbecile Dairy King. But I don't think you'd care if he was there. No, you are not allowed in my lab for any reason. I will not be responsible for taking you to the hospital when your clumsiness gets you hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt myself, Vlad! I'm not some little kid! I'm around my parents' stuff all the time and I've never been injured!" I yelled. He wants respect? Yeah, right! He can't even respect me! What makes him think I'm just going to go along with all of this?

"Do not raise your voice at me, Daniel. That is another thing we will have to work on. I'm talking quietly and calmly, aren't I? And about your parents' experiments, well, mine actually work. They can hurt you, very seriously. I will not be blamed for that. Now, anything else you would like to discuss?" Vlad said. His cocky attitude was starting to make me very upset. Not only did he just diss my parents, he was putting himself on a pedestal again saying his lab and stuff actually worked. And he wasn't even concerned about me getting hurt in his lab, he was concerned with his reputation taking the fall! He is just the most-

"I will take that as a no. I have more rules, but considering your eyes are glowing green and the glare you're giving me, I will save them for later." Vlad said, pointing out my lack of control over what color my eyes were. I still couldn't control that, even after two years. Whenever I was very upset, they'd glow green and stay that way, and there's nothing I can do. Yet Vlad can flash his eyes red just to make a threat. Why can't I have that much control?

I sighed and went back to looking out the window. Vlad was already pissing me off and we weren't even there yet. Is this how my whole summer was destined to be? Putting up with Vlad? I looked over at him to see how he was reacting.

Vlad was on his laptop again. He wasn't typing, though. He was probably reading what he'd written or browsing the web. He didn't seem affected by this at all. How could he be acting so calm? It's insanity! The fact that he wasn't losing his cool told me that he still didn't see me as a threat or anything close to it. His smug, cocky attitude is going to get him in trouble one day. And this time, I won't help like I did with Vortex. Crossing my arms and smiling at Vlad's fate, I waited for the ride to end. This was going to be so boring. But then again, what isn't?

Everything had just become so...uninteresting lately. There was no more magic in the air like there used to be. I remembered back to when I was fourteen. Everything was exciting and new. I was still learning about my powers, which made everything even more fun. The trees were more green, and the skies were littered with sunshine and a few white puffy clouds. Everything was just so colorful and exciting.

I looked out the window. The green on the trees was so deep, it looked black. The bark was a very deep shade of brown, and even the tremendous height of the trees didn't fascinate me like they should've. Instead, it just made the trees look like they belonged at Lake Eerie.

The sky up above looked gray. It didn't have the same bluebird color anymore. It had the same hue as a catbird. I never stopped to watch the leaves blow in the wind or listen to the crunch of dead ones on the ground in the fall. Those things used to make me happy, fill me with wonder at how those things existed and were created, but now, I feel nothing. I am either bored, irritated, or numb. That's how it's been for awhile now.

"Daniel?" I suddenly heard Vlad's voice interrupt my mental monologue. Startled, I looked over at him and glared.

"It's Danny, fruitloop, and what?" I asked, hatred seeping through my voice. Why couldn't he just call me by my name? It seems he makes a point to call me everything but that.

"You had zoned out. I was just making sure you weren't a duplicate. Of course, I'm assuming you know how to do that. Am I giving you too much credit, Daniel?" Vlad sneered. He was smirking at his own comment, which of course would make me mad.

"Shut the hell up! You're not better than me in any way, so just give it up." I said. I didn't want to admit that he was better than me. At least at being a ghost. When it comes to being a human, I take the cake. Vlad's eyes flashed red before he chuckled.

"I do believe I am better, Daniel. And you know it too." Vlad said before turning his attention back to his laptop. I groaned in frustration. Can't he be humble for once in his miserable life?

"Oh, and Daniel," Vlad said, looking up from his computer. I glared at him, wondering what he could possibly want. I found out pretty quickly when Vlad shot me with his electrical powers. Holding my chest, I looked at him surprised. "I don't much care for foul language. I suggest you get those words out of your vocabulary for the next ten weeks. And you can consider that your first physical punishment." He said, then turned his attention back to his laptop once again. I sighed. Great, now I can't even talk like a teenager. Sighing, once again, I looked back out the window.

I squinted my eyes to see if what I was seeing was real. I blinked a few times, but it stayed completely visible right next to the limo. There was a black van driving only inches away from crashing into us. The van looked high-tech, and I began to wonder what it was doing out here in the middle of no where and right next to us. Had it been following us the whole time? Right as I thought this, one of the side doors opened and one man stood in its place. He held a gun that looked like some sort of...ghost weapon? What?

"Uh, Vlad? I hate to bother you, actually, I really don't, but I think you should see this." I said, still looking at the strange van and the man. Sighing, Vlad put his laptop beside him and stood up to sit beside me and look out my window. Raising an eyebrow and smirking, he began to talk,

"Congratulations, little badger, you have now seen your very first tree." He said, rolling his eyes and getting up to sit back in his own spot. Confused, I looked back out the window at the van.

"You don't see that?" I asked, completely baffled. How could he not? The van was so close that if I could roll down my window, I could probably touch it without sticking my whole arm out.

"All I see is a demented teen who should probably go back to sleep before he hurts himself." Vlad responded, not once looking up from his laptop.

"But-"

"Daniel, enough!" Vlad said, putting his laptop to the side. "I'm in no mood for your childish games. I've got to get this report done by five or my companies lose money. If you would kindly refrain from interrupting me again, that would be-"

Just then, the limo shook, and we began spinning around uncontrollably. Did you know there's no seatbelts in a limo? Because they would've come in handy. We were spinning and I became nauseous and dizzy. Grabbing onto the seat, I tried to keep from falling to the ground. I had closed my eyes to help with the nausea, but I opened them, hoping that Vlad would have some explanation. His eyes were closed like mine were.

Grunting and fighting back the urge to puke, I saw that everything had a green glow around it, including Vlad and I. Was this some kind of ghost attack? It couldn't be. It had to do with that, apparently invisible, van I saw.

I wasn't able to think for long. Just then, the limo began flipping and rolling down a steep incline. This time, neither Vlad or I could hang on. We began to roll with it, bumping every wall of the limo. Glass broke, and I felt the sharp pain on every appendix and in my stomach, chest, face and hands. There was nothing I could do to protect myself from the glass.

Finally, the limo came to a rest at the bottom. I lied still, not wanting to move. Opening my eyes, I noticed the limo was upside down. Vlad moved next to me, and looked around. He saw me, and looked at the door on my side.

"Duck." He ordered weakly, and I did. He blasted the door off the limo, and I crawled through, moving through more broken glass. Getting out, I tried to stand up, but couldn't. Instead, I lied down, bracing myself against a tree. Vlad climbed out, and did the same. We sat in silence, both in shock, breathing heavy and wondering what the hell just happened. My whole body hurt. My leg was throbbing, and I felt incredibly weak. After we both gained our bearings, Vlad looked over at me. I looked at him, wondering what he could want.

"Your leg, Daniel." He said, and I looked down to see a solid piece of glass sticking out of it. Blood was all over my jeans, and the very image scared me. I began panicking, holding my upper thigh, because the glass was about in the middle of my thigh. Finally seeing the damage, the throbbing turned into full-on pain, and I tried not to show it outwardly. I wasn't doing too well.

I grunted and rocked against the tree. Vlad, apparently done watching the show, used one hand to gently push me back against the tree. He very gingerly grabbed the glass with his other and looked at me. Realizing what he was planning to do, I panicked more.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Don't touch it, Vlad! You are not doing that!" I said, panic again washing through me. Vlad sighed.

"It can't stay in, Daniel. I've already tried turning it intangible when you were panicking telling me not to. It didn't, which makes me suspicious. It must come out. It's in the part of your leg that holds a very important artery, and if that gets cut, you'll bleed to death in seconds." Vlad said, gently pulling on the glass. Even the small movement sent pain through every fiber in my body. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, trying not to cry out. It didn't work. I screamed, and Vlad let go. Sighing again, he created some ectoenergy in his hand.

"Here, play with this." He simply said and put it in my hands. I didn't want to touch it, thinking it would burn or electrocute me, but it didn't. It was actually cool to the touch, and it stretched. It was like silly putty.

"How did you do this?" I said, tossing it back and forth between my hands. I didn't notice Vlad pulling the glass out or the pain it brought with it. I only noticed how the energy would sometimes change from pink to red in mid-air during its flight between my hands. Trying not to draw my attention to what he was doing, Vlad answered,

"I get bored too, little badger. You'd be amazed what I've come up with when I am just sitting in my office." He said, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain run through my leg. Looking down, I saw Vlad holding the glass in his hand. I looked at my leg to see a cut in it. Wondering if it was bad, I looked at Vlad.

"You got lucky. It should heal fine." Vlad said, and stood up. He changed into Plasmius, and looked at me to do the same. I didn't feel like transforming. I was tired and weak. But I did anyway. Standing up the best I could, I transformed and immediately flew a few inches off the ground, not wanting to put too much pressure on my leg. Vlad flew up higher, and I followed him. Realizing something, I stopped, forcing Vlad to have to stop too. He can't leave me. My mom would never want to see him again if he did.

"Vlad, what about the driver?" I practically yelled, already flying back down. Vlad teleported in front of me and caught me before I fell when I bumped into him.

"Gone. I already checked. No human could survive that crash. Now let's go. We need to get to my mansion before nightfall, Daniel. It's faster this way, anyway." Vlad said before taking off into the air. I looked down at the wrecked limo and sighed. That man probably had a family, a life to go home to. Now they were going to be told he was dead, and their lives would be ruined. I sighed, a single tear running down my face, and flew into the air after Vlad. I think it's safe to say that Vlad and I are thinking the same thing:

What in the world could've caused an accident like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH I'm so annoyed! Right before I was about to email this chapter to myself to post it, I accidentally pasted something over it! The whole thing was deleted! I had to rewrite it from scratch. (Makes sad/annoyed face.) This always happens. Oh well. Nothing I can do. I made my first official OC in this chapter. Let me know what you think of her. Don't forget to review! **

Third person POV

She had taken the shot. It sent the limo careening off the road, flipping down a mountainside with no intention of stopping.

Her heart ached.

She had no problem taking the shot before, knowing her target needed to perish, but then she saw the face of a boy in the window looking right at her. He had black hair and blue eyes, very uncommon. He couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. Once she saw him, she knew she couldn't shoot. She would not be responsible for the death of a child. But her cretinous colleagues thought otherwise. They had yelled at her, and under duress, she accidentally pulled the trigger.

Now the limo was out of sight, rolling over and over down the mountain, no doubt killing everyone inside. She had never felt anything when she killed before. But she had never killed a child before. She was a monster.

Guilt overtaking her, she wanted to go check the limo for survivors. Turning her head toward the driver, she told him to pull over. One of her many male co-workers had thumped her upside the back of her head.

"You're insane, 003. You know the consequences for our not being successful. Imagine if we were seen. We would never be able to explain it to the boss." He said. He was not the only one who rejected every suggestion she said. She was the only woman in this line of work, so she was treated horribly for it. She had learnt to hate men.

Rubbing the back of her head and rolling her eyes, she commented, "We've already been seen. There was a child in the limo."

"Impossible." One of the other agents said, "Masters is single. He has no children." Rolling her eyes yet again at their ignorance, she spoke,

"Ever heard of wedlock? You don't have to be married to have kids these days. Hell, it's normal now for a fifteen- year-old girl to be pregnant. I doubt it'd be that difficult for a man like Masters to get a girl." She said, trying to talk some sense into these bumptious men.

"You're wrong, 003. Get over it." Sighing in frustration, she went over to the back door of the van and kicked it open. Watching the road fly by under her, she began to regret her decision. But if she didn't do it, she'd only be making a fool of herself. Besides, she's been trained. She knows what to do and how to land.

Looking back at the arrogant faces of her colleagues, she saluted them and jumped. Rolling over the concrete road, she kept her head up so it didn't hit anything. When she finally came to a rest, she lied still a moment. She hadn't expected her landing to be so rough. Lifting her head up, she saw the van pull over to the side of the road.

_'Oh, now they stop.'_ She thought.

She stood up, not wanting to look injured. She walked over to the mountainside the limo had gone off of. It wasn't difficult to find. There were broken tree limbs and beaten down shrubbery down the whole thing. Not to mention the pieces of limo lying here and there. If you looked closely, one would see the limo upside down at the bottom.

_'No one could survive a crash like that.'_ She thought. _'But what about the kid?'_

She turned around to see her co-workers coming toward her looking very angry. Assuming that once they got to her she wouldn't be able to go down there, she began her decent. She slid down the mountain, keeping one hand behind her and staying in a sort of crouched position. She kept her legs in front of her so she wouldn't fall over.

Once she got to the bottom, she was horrified from the looks of the limo. Broken glass littered the forest floor. Scraps of metal lie around, and the limo itself was smoking. A door was lying on the ground next to her. It had an odd mark on it, like someone had blown it up, but she didn't really give it much thought.

Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled through the hole left by the door. Before she could get all the way in, she heard one of her fellow agents behind her.

"If you really want to see a dead body that badly, Scar, please keep it up. If not, then we need to get going." He said. Anger coursed through her at the sound of her nickname. Turning around as much as possible to glare at him, she spoke.

"Only close friends and family may call me that. You will refer to me as agent 003 or Scarlette. Do I make myself clear?" She said, still glaring. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled herself inside. It was dark, and she knew she had shards of glass cutting into her. But she needed to find the boy. She needed to know if she was a horrible person or not.

She searched the seats and everywhere. Then once more. The only body she found was that of the driver's, a very pudgy man. Where were the bodies of Vlad Masters and his...nephew? Son? She didn't know what to call the child yet. When she found the bodies, she would run DNA tests to see how they were related. Now, she just needed to find them. It's possible they flipped out during the limo's trip down the mountain. But she came down the same way and didn't see anything. And the driver's body was still here...

In the middle of her musings, she heard one of her co-workers call for her.

"Hey, _Scar_, you might want to come see this." He said. Rolling her eyes at their refusal to be professional, she pulled herself out of the limo. All the agents were crowded around a tree. She stopped walking toward them and crossed her arms. Rolling her eyes, she began to speak,

"Congratulations, fellas, you found a tree. Make sure to report that back to HQ, okay?" She said very sarcastically.

"Maybe you should stop with the lip, woman, and see what we're really looking at." An agent said. She walked over beside them and saw what they were so entranced by.

Blood. It was puddled on the ground and some on the tree. Her mind began racing. If there was blood, that means someone lived. If someone lived, that means the mission had been failed. Half of her was happy there was/were survivors. The other half knew that one/the survivor may not be allowed to live. If Vlad Masters was allowed to live, it would destroy the very fabric of their organization.

Scarlette took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I want an eye in the sky to search the forest for survivors. We'll need backup to search this place." She ordered. For once, everyone actually listened to her. She began walking the other way, looking through the forest for footprints or a blood trail when she stopped in her tracks.

What if the survivor was the child? What if he was alone and scared? What if he was now running through the forest like a frightened animal injured? If the others found him before she did, they would most certainly kill him. She now had two missions: Find and kill the target, and find the boy before the others.

**Tell me what you think of Scarlette. I've never really made a character before where I have to describe her personality and everything. You'll learn more about her later in the story. Review, review, review! It'll keep me happy while I'm at work. Oh yeah, I got a job at Food Lion. I got a work permit from my school, so even though I'm thirteen, I can work! (Almost fourteen, btw. My birthday is November 2.) Love ya, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for your patience! Life's been kinda crazy, so I haven't really had the chance to write. I would suggest rereading the last chapter to get caught up with this one. Protection will be updated soon, I promise. But for now...Learning to Walk! Enjoy!**

Danny's POV

"How about if I'm about to die, and the only way to escape is to use it, can I then?" I asked, still trying to understand how extreme my rules and regulations were.

"For the last time, Daniel, that won't happen. And even if it does, you still can't use the portal. There are plenty of other ways to escape. Now please, for my sanity's sake, shut. Up!" Vlad said, already extremely annoyed that I kept trying to find loopholes to use the lab. It had been like this for an hour, and I'm pretty sure Vlad was ready to blast me out of the sky. I have to admit, I've kept it up this long because it was fun making Vlad angry. His eyebrows were furrowed, and that smirk that he usually sports was replaced by a deep, annoyed frown. I smiled.

"What if-" I began, but Vlad blasted my mouth. It didn't hurt, but I noticed I could no longer open it. I stopped flying, and went cross-eyed to see a pink glow around my mouth. Using my hands, I touched it to realize he had used the putty thing against me. Rich bastard.

"I warned you, Daniel. This is your own doing. Now come on, we have about two hours until sunset and a hour and a half more of flying before we reach my mansion." Vlad said before flying ahead. I reluctantly followed, but not before glaring daggers at the back of his head. Arrogant butthole. Why does he always have to have his way? He freaking sealed my mouth closed so he could have peace and quiet! It's times like this I wish I could talk to people in their head. I would annoy the crap out of him. He may stop me from talking, but the fruitloop can't take my ability to think.

Staying quiet was driving me crazy. All I had were my thoughts, and even they were starting to bore me. I wasn't even interested in what I was thinking anymore. Man, my life sucks.

"Daniel, come here." Vlad ordered. I rolled my eyes. Its not like I could talk back to him anymore. Taking my time getting to him, I floated slowly with my arms crossed looking angry. I wanted him to know I wasn't enjoying this. Once I got beside him, he grabbed my wrist and electrocuted me. He did the same exact thing he did a few years ago. He put one hand behind his back and just used the other to pretty much kill me. The only difference this time is that I couldn't scream.

"Oh Daniel, are we really doing this again? Have you learnt nothing in the past few years?" He stopped. Looking at me with one eyebrow raised, I tried everything within my power to look angry. But I couldn't. I was in too much pain. Instead, I gave Vlad a questioning look. Why did he electrocute me?

"That's for whatever language I'm sure was running through your head. I will make you filter yourself even in your thoughts, Daniel." My eyes went wide. How the hell can he do that? That's so not fair! This has to be labeled as child abuse somewhere! He's going to abuse his power to punish me, and this proves it. I'm just going to have to make sure there are witnesses around at all times...

"Let's go, Daniel." Vlad ordered calmly. After I got over the daze of being electrocuted, I followed him. I stayed a good twenty feet behind him, though. Vlad's gone completely insane if he thinks he can filter someone's thoughts. He needs to get real. If I could talk, I would say every bad word I know to him just to prove that nothing happens when you say it. It doesn't hurt anyone. I knew he was a fruitloop, but I think I'm going to promote him to fruitloop extraordinaire. I'll start calling him F.E.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally reached the mansion, or whatever Vlad calls this huge, white, castle-looking palace. The rest of the trip went without one stop. This probably only happened because I still couldn't talk, though. We landed on the front step and Vlad changed back. I followed the example and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow for a second, then chuckled.

"I suppose that is your way of asking if I could take off your muzzle?" Vlad chuckled. He said 'muzzle' on purpose. He's treating me like an animal! I sighed. There's nothing I can do, and even if there was, what's the point? What will I accomplish out of it? Nothing would change. I nodded yes and waited as Vlad made his hand glow pink to absorb the energy back into it. Have you ever had your lip waxed or a fake mustache torn off? This pain didn't even compare to that.

"Ow!" I screamed when it was off. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Remember, Daniel. The staff don't know about our ghost halves, so don't do anything conspicuous." Vlad reminded. I rolled my eyes.

"What's considered 'conspicuous' to you, Plasmius? I was only going to phase through a few walls and maybe float around instead of walk." I said, smiling. Vlad rolled his eyes once more as he opened the front door.

"It's never easy with you, is it little badger?"

"Count on it." I said as I pushed past him to start exploring. I wanted to get out of his sight as fast as possible. Maybe I couldn't go in the lab or whatever other doors Vlad marked, but the other's I could go in had to be amazing! I heard Vlad chuckle again behind me. I sighed in frustration.

"What now?" I said, glaring at him.

"Perhaps you would like an escort to your room?...Or your luggage..." Vlad smiled. My luggage? Hey, wait, that was in the trunk of the limo! Crap! I totally forgot. What was I going to do now? I just sighed sullenly. What does it matter? All of the clothes in there would just remind me of home, and then I'd be even more miserable than I already am.

"Fine. Where's my room and what am I going to wear?" I said, probably sounding more defeated and pathetic than I wanted to.

"You may choose whatever room you wish to stay in. Make it yours. There's a thermostat in every room so you can make it as cool or warm as you like. As for your attire, I suppose I'll just have to buy you new clothes." He said, matter-of-factly. I had to admit, the room thing was pretty cool. Maybe I can find one with a balcony over the pool, so I can jump off into it. How sweet would that be? But for my clothes...

"Forget it, fruitloop. Just give me the money and I'll buy my own stuff. You are not picking out what I wear." I said with as much menace as possible. I didn't need to be walking around in a tux all day. Clockwork knows Vlad will probably make me dress just like him. By the end of the summer, I'll probably have to wear my hair back because he wouldn't let me cut it.

"I'll compromise, Daniel. We'll both go to the mall and you can pick things out, but I reserve final say if you can get it or not." Vlad said. I sighed. I don't think I'm going to get any better than that. I should probably be lucky I got that in the first place.

"Fine." I said as I turned to go up the stairs. I was looking at the floor, so when I turned around, I bumped straight into one of the maids. "Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly said, hoping I hadn't hurt her.

"No, no, it's quite all right, dearie. May I ask where your luggage is to take it to your room?" She asked. She was way too young to be calling me 'dearie', but I wasn't going to comment.

"My luggage, it's uh..."

"Daniel doesn't have any. It seems that he left it in his room and forgot to grab it." Vlad informed the maid, glaring at me as if he was daring me to contradict him. I wasn't going to, but with that glare, I had to.

"I didn't forget it, Vlad. You told me not to bring anything, remember? You said that I didn't need anything when I'm with you because I'll just be stuck in my room all day anyway." I said, wondering what kind of 'punishment' that deserved. The maid looked between Vlad and me, then looked at the floor.

"Mr. Masters..." She spoke softly.

"Do not worry about it, Helen. It does not concern you. I will get Daniel situated. Come, dear boy. You need a tour of the mansion if you ever hope to find your way around." Vlad said, placing a hand on my back and leading me away from the front door...and my witness. His tone might have fooled anyone else, but it didn't fool me. Sure, it sounded innocent, but I knew he was planning something bad. I didn't want to be alone with him.

"Actually, Helen, is it? Yeah, uh, I uh, I wouldn't mind it one bit if you gave me the tour of the mansion." I said over my shoulder, forcing Vlad to stop walking. He's in to being polite, so he wouldn't force me to keep walking if I'm talking to someone. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I-If it is okay with Mr. Masters, then I would be glad to." She said, chancing a glance at 'Mr. Masters'. Vlad only glared at her, and she hurried out of the room. Well, crap. Vlad then changed his glare target to me. I looked right at him and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said nonchalantly. I wanted him to think he doesn't scare me, when in reality, his glare was sending mental shivers down my spine. I wanted to hide under a bed to escape his wrath.

"Your games will stop here, Daniel. I will not tolerate it. You are going to be here for ten weeks, and as far as we are concerned, your manipulative and callous attitude will cease, do you understand?" Vlad said, keeping a very firm grip on the upper part of my arm.

"Ow, Vlad, let go!"

"Do you understand, Daniel?" Vlad asked again, gripping my arm tighter than a normal human should be able to by now. His eyes narrowed when he asked, as if he was testing me somehow. There was surely going to be some kind of bruising on my arm.

"Ow! Yes, I understand!" I said, trying to pry his fingers off my arm before it lost circulation. Vlad let go and I cradled my arm.

"Good. I'll show you around some other time. I want to get the shopping done first so I don't have to bother with it later." Vlad said, motioning for me to follow him through some double doors. For some odd reason, I did. The doors led to the kitchen, but he didn't stop there. I made a mental note in my head of where the kitchen was, and continued to follow him. I didn't have much of a chance to admire the stainless steel fridge and oven. I only just saw how the countertops were granite and circled the perimeter of the entire room. There was a huge island in the center of it all with different types of food from all over the world. I couldn't keep my eyes off the desserts.

"Daniel!" I heard Vlad call for me. Man, he really was treating me like a dog. But, like an obedient pet, I came to him.

"What? I can't stop to look?" I questioned when I got to him. His arms were crossed and he looked agitated. If there is one thing I've learnt over the past two years, it's that when Vlad is upset for any reason, stay away. He'll snap at you for anything. It could be that you're breathing too loud.

"Come on. We don't have all day. I still have a schedule to adhere to. If you continue to disobey, I'll make you follow it as well." Vlad threatened, and turned around to walk down a long corridor. I couldn't care less if I had to follow his schedule. What gets me is that I'll have to stick with him, and I don't want that. I gulped and followed. I wasn't about to follow Vlad around all freaking day following his schedule. That's beyond torture.

The doors Vlad went through at the back of the kitchen led to a hallway. Doors covered the walls about every ten feet. There was even one on the ceiling. I couldn't wait to find out what was up there. This is still the first floor of the mansion, so it couldn't be the attic. I looked closely to see if there was any tape, by I didn't see any. Finally, something I can look forward to.

I had to practically jog down the corridor to keep up with Vlad's quick pace. He walks really fast, and he isn't even breaking a sweat. My feet were pounding on the soft, regal-red carpet underneath. I didn't care though. I'm sure it annoyed Vlad, but if it did, he wasn't saying anything. Good. I didn't want to talk to him.

"This way, Daniel." Vlad said, and opened a door on the right. I noticed he pulled a key out of his pocket, which means this room is probably off-limits for me without supervision. That's so annoying. What's he think I'm going to do in these rooms? Steal something? I'm not a Packers fan, so why would I? I had to stop my mental argument with Vlad when I saw what was behind the door. My mouth dropped to the floor.

Inside was a parking garage filled with every sports car known to man. He even had a Nascar! There was a special section for limos. Everything was grouped together by style and color. He had the same style of car in every color it came in. They were all so shiny, I thought they'd never been touched. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Y-You have all of these cars? And never drive them?" I gaped, staring at a black Corvette mocking me from the corner. It was practically saying 'Ha Ha, you're never going to drive me!' Stupid car.

"Don't be so derisive, Daniel. Of course I drive them."

"All of them? There's got to be at least one car in here that's never been driven." I commented.

"All of them have. I drove them off the lot. Now let's go. We're burning daylight." Vlad said as I rolled my eyes about the lot thing. He pulled some keys out of his pocket I didn't know he had and pushed a button. I heard a car beep, and on cue, a red Ferrari pulled up next to us. It had suicide doors that opened for us, and I think I even heard it talk.

"Good day, Mr. Masters." A robotic voice came out of the speakers. Vlad went around to the driver's side. I couldn't move. Vlad had only pushed one button, and the car, without a driver, came to us, opened its doors, and welcomed Vlad? How is that even possible?

"Come along, Daniel." Vlad said as he got in and put the key in the ignition.

"Uh..." I couldn't speak. I remember a few years ago when I thought those giant yellow monster trucks were cool. Those didn't even compare to this. This car was amazing, and seeing the smile on Vlad's face, I think he was enjoying my dumb look. Vlad looked at me through the open suicide door on my side. He revved the engine a few times. I slowly took one step toward the car, and then another.

"V-Vlad, do you think that, maybe, I...could drive?" I hesitantly asked. I was taking in the whole car. The interior was even sweeter than the exterior, if that's possible. The black leather seats had red stripes going down the middle of them, and the radio glowed red. It was a touch screen with a GPS in it. The steering wheel was black with a single red stripe going around it to meet up in the center. Vlad raised an eyebrow at my question.

"I wonder who would be the more irresponsible one if I let you drive? Me, for letting it happen, or you for asking at all." He answered. His answer confused me. Does that mean yes or no? Technically, it wasn't a no. But it wasn't exactly a yes, either.

"So...?" I said, waiting for his answer. Vlad let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, Daniel. Maybe later in the summer when I teach you how to drive properly, but not now." Even though Vlad said no and insulted my driving skills, I got excited. He said maybe later! I might actually be driving this thing! With a huge smile on my face, I finally got in and put my seatbelt on. I reached up to shut the door, but couldn't reach the handle.

"Daniel, put your arm down in the car." Vlad instructed. I figured he'd push another button to close it, and I was right. The door closed, and I finally realized I was in a Ferrari.

Vlad turned the car intangible and drove it right out of the parking garage. I wonder if he would've done that if we were on the second story...I rolled my eyes when Vlad took off at eighty miles an hour.

"Geez, Vlad! What happened to being discreet about our powers?" I asked, wondering if I could turn the radio on.

"No one is allowed in there, Daniel, and the gardeners have already left. I know what I'm doing. Do not question me. You, however, are required to stay incognito." I sighed in defeat and looked out the window. I got a flashback of the strange white van, and looked toward the dashboard. I didn't want to remember it or the man standing with the bazooka. A sudden fear of driving in cars shot through me, and I began looking in the rearview and side view mirrors for the van. What if it comes again?

"Uh, Vlad, how far away is the mall?" I asked, hoping it wasn't further than half a hour. My prayers were answered, just not in the way I wanted.

"About two hours. Why?" Vlad asked as he reached about one hundred and ten miles per hour. I sighed at the blurred trees and grass outside my window.

"No reason." I sighed again and stared at the radio, hoping Vlad could take a hint. Apparently not. Or if he did, he wasn't showing it.

We sat in silence with me watching the blurs of green go by and Vlad watching the road. I felt bored again. I know I'm a kid with ghost powers, but it seems like my life is just...uninteresting. The most excitement I've had in two years was the crash. But it didn't even measure a blip on Vlad's radar. How was that not something to think about? Does he always roll down the side of a mountain that way? It seemed like he wasn't concerned about it at all. He literally got out of the limo, dusted himself off, and flew away. No investigation, no comment. He just left. It's like he knew it was going to happen...because he did. Vlad knew it would happen, because he arranged it. Vlad was trying to kill me.

I started searching around the car, looking for anything dangerous. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just like any other sports car...I assumed. I didn't really know what a sports car was like. At least, it didn't have any weapons in it or anything.

My blood pressure and heart rate began to drop when I didn't find anything conspicuous. Getting control of my breathing, I looked over to see Vlad had an eyebrow raised.

"Looking for something, dear boy?" He asked nonchalantly, pretty much smiling to himself. He knew I knew he was trying to kill me.

"N-No. I, uh, was just, uh,-" I looked around for a valid excuse. Not finding any, I looked back toward Vlad and tried to think of something that would save me from his condescending question. My quick-wit was what saved me.

"I was looking for some gum, but it seems like you don't have any." I said, mentally sighing in relief. It was times like this I thanked whatever gave me my ability to think fast.

"Hmm." Vlad groaned in a way that told me he didn't believe me. Of course he didn't. When it comes to lying, Vlad is the master, and because of this, he knows when others are lying. Vlad didn't say anything more, he just let me know he knew I was lying. The silence was probably worse than him asking another question. He was waiting for the guilt from lying to overpower me and make me spew the truth. Well, that definitely wasn't going to happen. This psycho-maniac was trying to kill me.

"Daniel, there are two kinds of people in this world. Truth tellers, and liars. Tell me, which one are you at the moment?" Vlad said, his condescending tone taking full affect. I guess he had given up on me telling him willingly. I ignored his question and stared out the window.

"Do you wish to be punished for two reasons, Daniel?" Vlad said, threatening me. Could he say anything to me without some ulterior motive? Ever?

"No." I said, maliciously. He had full parental rights over me right now and it irritated me to no end.

"Then I suggest you start speaking when I ask you a question and not go out of your way to ignore me. The more you fight, the longer this summer will be. For both of us. The easiest option for you is to-" Vlad wasn't able to finish his sentence. Without warning, a car pulled out in front of the Ferrari.

I gasped and closed my eyes. I knew that at the speed Vlad had been going, this wasn't going to be pretty. The car would be totaled, and this red Ferrari was about to be red for another reason.

I gripped my seat and braced myself for the impact. I had heard somewhere that bracing yourself for something is actually worse, because then you're all stiff when the impact happens. I'm definitely no scientist, but I guess the tension in your muscles causes you to get hurt worse than if you would just go limp. Either way, that wasn't what I was thinking about when I saw the gray Honda pull out in front of us without looking.

Clenching the leather seat with my breath held, I finally gained the courage to open my eyes. We were driving along the road, not one dent on the car or any indication of the accident. I looked around for any sign of a collision, but I found nothing. Looking in the rearview mirror, I tried to find the remnants of the gray car, but, again, I didn't find anything.

Taking deep breaths, I finally noticed Vlad stealing glances at me every now and then. His eyebrow was raised in typical 'Vlad' style. His face was stuck in between confusion, worry, and amusement. The only sound being made was by my heavy breathing.

"Explanation?" Was all Vlad said. He went back to watching the road and kept his hands at ten and two on the steering wheel. I stared at him, shock showing all over my face.

"Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?" I asked, not sure whether I was serious myself or not.

"Is what a joke?" Vlad asked. He stole another glance, and I'm sure he thought I was insane. Maybe I was.

"The-the car! The gray Honda back there! I-it pulled out from the other street and we should've collided into it! Don't tell me you didn't see it!" I begged, knowing his answer would mean the difference of whether I really was crazy or not. I stared at Vlad, wide eyed, waiting for his answer.

"Daniel, perhaps we should turn around and let you rest. I believe you hit your head earlier in the...incident. There hasn't been a turn-off street in miles, and there hasn't been any other car. We're going one hundred and ten miles an hour. I crash would've been noticeable, don't you think?" Vlad said, and I, for once, agreed with him. Yes, the crash would've been devastating, making it quite noticeable, especially for us since we'd be in it. But I know I saw the car. Vlad even stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. He had to have seen it too! I know he did! Why else would he have trailed off midsentence? He's trying to manipulate me into thinking differently, but I know what I saw, and he saw it too.

"Daniel? That's the second time you've zoned out. I'm turning around." Vlad said. He was a manipulative, rich, butthole, but he at least had common sense in turning the car around. I wasn't going to argue, considering that I had had just about enough of cars for one afternoon. I don't think I could take anymore.

"Okay." I barely whispered. I could've sworn that Vlad's eyebrows would've hit his hairline if he didn't have so much self-control. He was obviously shocked by my lack of an argument, and it showed on his face. I sighed, not caring less what happened next. I just wanted to lie down and rest. My head hurt, and my eyelids were really heavy. I couldn't help but wonder why I kept hallucinating though, why it always involved cars in some way, and why Vlad pretended not to see anything.

Glancing over, I saw Vlad using his knees to control the steering wheel while rubbing his temples with his hands. He must have a headache too. His eyes were closed, which I figured using his knees to control the steering wheel was pretty pointless because of that. If he's going to close his eyes and drive, he might as well let go of the steering wheel too...which I guess he technically did. And he calls me a bad driver...

I found a lever at the bottom of my seat on the right, and put my seat back to take a nap as Vlad made an illegal u-turn. Before I closed my eyes, I noticed it looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open too. Shrugging it off, I really didn't care if the fruitloop fell asleep or not. If he was good enough to drive with no hands, eyes closed, and avoid invisible cars, he can sleep while driving in my book. As long as we make it back to the mansion in one piece.

My eyes drifted closed, and I rolled over do I was facing the window. Maybe Clockwork would visit me in my dreams or something and explain to me what was going on. He's done it before. I don't quite remember why he did it, but I know he has.

Letting my thoughts fade into unconsciousness, I only remember thinking of the significance of the van and car before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

I was half awake when I felt and heard Vlad shut the car off. The lack of vibrating and rumbling made me wake up. I wasn't fully conscious, so I didn't bother to open my eyes just yet. I only wanted to sleep.

I heard Vlad push open his side of the suicide door before, I guess, remembering he wasn't the only one in the car. I heard him sigh before putting the one leg he had had out the door back into the car so he could get back in and reach me easier.

"Daniel," Vlad said as he tried to talk me awake. "Wake up. Once you get to your room, you can sleep." He said, but I didn't want to move. I was still only halfway awake. I only moved my arm to get more comfortable and groaned. Vlad let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're not a child, Daniel. Let's go. I'm tired too." He said, trying, in vain, to get me to wake up. Groaning again, I hoped he would just shut the door and walk away. The Ferrari was pretty comfortable, at least to sleep in for a night. Besides, where was I supposed to go in the mansion? I hadn't picked a room yet.

"Daniel, come on, you're too old for this. You're acting like a child." Vlad said, shaking me this time. I tried to shrug him off, but Vlad is stubbornly persistent. I opened my eyes and became aware of my surroundings. Looking around, I saw the parking garage again. It was dark and spacious, cement pillars holding up the second floor about every one-hundred feet.

Blinking, I sat up, using the lever on my right again to put the seat back up. Vlad attempted to hide a yawn as he watched me. Still pretty much unconscious, I got out of the car and wobbled my way forward, only to stop when I realized I didn't know where to go. I turned around and looked at Vlad, silently asking him 'where to'. Vlad nodded in the direction and locked the car as I went left.

"Other way, Daniel." Vlad tiredly called to me as he turned right. I silently turned around, waiting for the first bed to appear so I could lie down.

We got inside the house and turned left down the long corridor leading to, what I remember to be, the kitchen. The lamps on the side tables were turned off for the most part. The paintings hanging on the wall had shadows crossed across them in odd ways. If I wasn't used to it, I would say this house was haunted. It technically was, since Vlad owns it.

Vlad led me through the dark, abandoned kitchen. It must be after six, because it seems all the staff are gone. The chefs I saw rushing around when we first came through were replaced by shadows and silence. There were no more alarms going off or bells and whistles. The whole place just seemed to be lifeless.

Once we got into the living room, I saw the couch and made a break for it to lie down. Sleep was the only thing on my mind, and apparently Vlad's. He didn't object to me sleeping on the couch. In fact, he joined me and lied down on a couch across from me. Too tired to think much of it, I closed my eyes once again and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to the sun blinding me through the bay windows in the living room. I had my hands under the pillow I was using and was curled into the fetal position. I had to admit, even though it was just a couch, it was as comfortable as my bed at home. I had a feeling it was made of clouds, but I couldn't be sure.

I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes to get them used to the sudden bright light from the sun. I yawned and when I opened my eyes, I noticed Vlad was gone. He was probably already up and around. How he managed to be up so early, I'll never know. He must be mental to be up before at least seven.

My eyes finally adjusted to the surroundings, and I looked for a remote to turn the TV on. I found one, and turned the TV to cartoons. I know I was sixteen, but I still liked watching them. It was kind of embarrassing to admit, because everybody in my grade watched reality TV and stuff, but cartoons just let me be a kid again. They take away the drama and stuff that goes on in my life, and they help me cope. I don't want to sound like a cliché, but they help me escape reality, which is what everyone wants to do, right?

I settled down into the couch, getting comfortable again. I could smell sausage and pancakes cooking in the kitchen, and I couldn't wait for breakfast. I hadn't tried the chefs' cooking yet, but I knew just by the smell it would be good. And knowing Vlad, his chefs would be world class. He won't take anything less.

I sighed, unknowingly content with what was around me. I was relaxed, actually relaxed, in Vlad's house. I suddenly remembered it was summer, and I got excited. I could go swimming in his pool whenever I wanted, and explore whatever amazing things Vlad had. There was so much I could do, I didn't know if ten weeks was long enough to do it all. As long as I avoided Vlad as much as possible, this summer might actually be fun! If only I had someone to spend it with, though. Since I don't talk to Tucker and Sam anymore, I don't have many friends.

Tucker...Sam...

I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket. I went to contacts and scrolled through them until I found Sam's number. I stared at it, wondering if I should hit call or not. Would she be happy to talk to me, or mad that I hadn't seen them or hung out with them in months? Would she be surprised I was calling? Or completely uncaring that I was calling at all? Would she pick up the phone?

I sighed, breathing out all of my questions into the atmosphere. There was only one way to know all of these answers. I hit call and listened as the dial tone beeped out the number. Once it finished, the phone began to ring. It rang...and rang...and rang...

_"Hello?"_ I heard a female voice on the other end.

"Sam? Hey, it's Danny." I said, sheepishly. I wondered if she had deleted my contact and didn't know it was me calling. I remember the days when I was never nervous talking to Sam. The days when we were actually friends...

_"Uh, yeah, I know. I...just didn't believe it was you until I heard your voice."_ She answered. I could practically hear the nervousness in her voice, too. There was an awkward silence. Neither one of us knew what to say.

_"So...what's up?"_ Sam asked, in an uncharacteristic, upbeat, tone. It wasn't like her to break the silence, but it wasn't like either of us to not know what to say to each other.

"Um...nothing much. I'm just...bored I guess. I'm at Vlad's watching TV and-"

_"Vlad's? What? How much has changed in the past six months?"_ Sam shouted through the phone. I smiled. She was still concerned for me. That felt really good. I hadn't felt that happy in a very long time. I didn't know anyone could still be concerned for me. Since people never seemed to notice or care when I came home bleeding, I assumed no one was concerned. I suddenly felt guilty for worrying her, so I attempted to soothe her, probably frantic, thoughts.

"Relax, Sam. He hasn't tried to-" I trailed off in the middle of the sentence. I was about to say 'he hasn't tried to kill me or anything', but that would've been a lie. I remembered the van on our way here, and the gray Honda and how both had just happened to 'be in my imagination' when I know that's not true. I hadn't been here a day and Vlad has tried to kill me twice.

_"Danny? Are you okay?" I heard Sam on the other end. I shut my eyes. I didn't know if I was really safe here or not. "Danny? Hello? Are you safe there? Has Vlad beat you up or anything? Danny?"_ Sam asked question after question. I wanted to reassure her, let her know I was perfectly fine, but after thinking about the cars, I didn't know. Finally, Sam asked something I could answer. "Why are you even there?" I sighed in relief. I could talk to her again.

_"Since I've been late for my curfew numerous times and getting in trouble a lot, my parents thought I needed to get out of town. They thought that I am a troublemaker, and that Vlad was the only one left who could fix me. They shipped me to Vlad's yesterday, and, well, it's been kind of hectic."_ I told her.

"Hectic? How? Have you guys fought?" Sam asked, and I smiled again at hearing how concerned she was. I hadn't heard anyone be concerned for me in so long, I thought everyone just stopped caring.

"Well..." I began, glad to have someone to talk to, "it's kinda a long story." I said, already thinking about the mysterious vehicles.

"I don't have to be anywhere till noon. Tell me." She said. I looked at the clock: nine o'clock. Typical Sam. She always got what she wanted.

"Well-" I was interrupted by my phone being yanked out of my hands and slammed closed. A man in a black suit and gray hair stood before me, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, Daniel, how have things been hectic?" Vlad asked. I glared at him. I shouted 'No!' when he had ended the call. I hadn't talked to Sam in forever, and it'll be forever again until I do because of Vlad. I had missed talking to her so much, and now I can't.

"You stupid idiot! Do you know what you just did?" I shouted, trying not to cuss. That would only get me in trouble. Of course, I guess what I said would get me in trouble too, on top of the fact I had just yelled.

I was right. Vlad's face contorted into a greater scowl and his eyes flashed red from anger. I could feel my own anger welling up, and I had a feeling the staff would know about our ghost halves soon enough. Vlad threw my phone against the wall, smashing it, and looked back to me. He blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the red and bring back the navy blue orbs that are usually there before someone noticed.

My anger grew inside of me until I'm sure my eyes were beyond neon green. They were probably yellow at this point, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to shoot Vlad so much for ruining my chance at becoming friends with Sam again. Who the hell was he for taking my phone? He had no right! I balled my fists at my sides and stood up off the couch, preparing for a battle I was sure would come.

"Not here, Daniel. Not now." Vlad said through gritted teeth. He was obviously holding his own anger back, trying about as hard as I was not to blast me. It was lucky we were, too, because a maid came in and informed us that breakfast was ready. It wasn't Helen. It was some young blond maid, and I began wondering why Vlad only hired young women...

Vlad took a deep breath, and without taking his eyes off of me, he answered the maid, "Thank you, Kristen, we will be in in a moment. I must teach young Daniel here what respect is." He proclaimed, and the maid nodded and walked off to tell the chefs we would be late. I began wondering what Vlad intended to do. I mean, he's already taken my phone and my chance at having friends again along with it. Isn't that punishment enough?

Vlad took a step toward me and grabbed the upper part of my arm as he led me down a long hallway. His grip was tight, and I could feel my arm losing circulation.

"Let go of me, Plasmius!" I demanded, but Vlad didn't listen. In fact, he didn't even answer. Vlad came to a mahogany wooden door and threw it open as he pushed me inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted.

"It is time I redefine the word 'punishment' to you, Daniel. I don't know how your parents would discipline you for what you just did, but it will not fly under the radar with me. You are in my house living under my rules now, and I demand respect. Your affronting attitude ends now. Do I make myself clear?" Vlad lectured. He had been whisper shouting at me, talking only loud enough so that he could get his point across without any words slipping into the hallway. I wanted to shout back. I wanted to yell at him for smashing my phone and accuse him of trying to murder me. He wasn't my parent. He had no right to do any of this! Anger at the whole situation filled me and controlled what happened next.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I let a sentence slip out. I didn't whisper. I shouted. I knew that would get me in more trouble. Vlad's eyes changed to red, and stayed that way. He pushed me up against the wall and held me by the collar of my shirt. He lifted me off the ground about six inches to make sure I had no leverage. Fear for my life ran through my body. I felt tears sting my eyes. Vlad didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care.

"I am the one you will be putting up with for the next ten weeks, whether you like it or not. I am the one who will be feeding you and putting clothes on your back and a roof over your head. We're both in this together, Daniel, and I suggest you start listening to me if you want to do everything I'm sure you have planned for the summer. Don't forget I could easily make this a living hell for you." Vlad dropped me to the ground and blinked as his eyes slowly faded back to navy blue for the second time in less than an hour. He took seeing red from anger to a whole new level, and I quickly learned not to mess with him to the point where that happens.

I unwrinkled my shirt to the best of my ability and stared in disbelief at Vlad for what he said to me. Not only had he just cussed for what I'm sure was the first time in his life, but he had made it clear he wasn't going to take any crap from me. I huddled into a ball on the floor, grabbing my knees and staring at Vlad. I don't know why, but I felt like crying. I had never been yelled at like that before, and it made me feel horrible. It made me feel worthless and pathetic, like I was unwanted. I probably was. No one wanted me around anymore. There was a time when Vlad used to, but that's obviously changed. For some reason, the fact that Vlad didn't even want me anymore made me let a few tears slip out. If he didn't want me anymore, no one did.

Vlad sighed, and reached down to grab my arm gently and stand me up again. Once I was upright, Vlad began talking to me.

"Daniel, we're both going to need to learn to stand being around each other for an extended period of time. What I don't understand is why you're so upset about this." Vlad said, speaking calmly and referring to getting my yelled at. I stayed quiet and shrugged my shoulders. I stared at the hardwood floor and wondered how Vlad could change his mood that dramatically. He was so angry, and now it seems like he's sad, too. Vlad sighed again and motioned toward the door.

"Let's go. Breakfast is waiting. Oh, and Daniel," Vlad said, and I looked up to lock eyes with him. "your punishment is to spend the day with me. You must follow my schedule and come to the office with me after breakfast. Once you're done eating go upstairs and shower." He finished, and I wanted to pass out. I couldn't believe my luck. I had woken up this morning feeling pretty good for the first time in forever, and with one false swoop, Vlad comes in and ruins my day. I had actually gotten a full night's sleep and felt fine for the first time since I could remember. I wanted to go swimming and maybe even invite Sam over, but now that's all dead and gone. Fate was out to ruin my life. It's official. I just wasn't meant to be happy.

I felt hot tears roll down my face as I followed Vlad to the dining room. I couldn't wait to know my way around so I didn't have to rely on him. I was trying to hold back my tears as we walked down the long, almost stark, hallway. I was trying to push down my sadness and leave it in my gut to forget about it. I took in a big breath of air and slowly let it out with my eyes closed. Hopefully, that would suffocate the tears and the air would force down my melancholic emotions.

After getting control of myself, I began wondering why I was sad in the first place. Sure, being yelled at made me feel null and void, but it's not something I should cry over. I mean, not something I would normally cry over. I've watched my family and friends die in an alternate universe and didn't cry then. Maybe I was just being emotional. Maybe I was sad simply for the reason that I just couldn't be happy. Some people say that they would rather feel something other than nothing, but I think that's a bunch of bologna. I would rather be numb. Being numb is better than feeling only sadness, since I'm incapable of feeling anything but that and anger. Being numb would be an excellent alternative that I would take any day. It would make everything just so much better.

Vlad pushed open the double doors to the dining room as I was still lost in my reflections. I noticed Vlad go over to the head of the table and let someone pull out his chair for him and scoot it closer to the table. I waved off the man waiting to do the same for me and sat down myself at the other end. The table was very long and obviously expensive. It was mahogany like all the wood in the house, and had matching chairs to go with it. The dining room was painted an ivory green on the top half of the walls while the bottom half was wooden. I couldn't help but think how easy this mansion would be to burn down.

I put my arms on the table and rested my head in the middle of them, studying the intricate, purposely misshapen swirled design in the wood of the table. I began tracing it with my finger when I heard Vlad address me.

"Daniel, show some proper table manners, would you? Prove to me you know how to at least pretend to be civilized." Vlad sounded exasperated, and I felt exasperated because I didn't know what he was talking about. How can you show 'proper table manners' if the food wasn't even here yet? I was already irked that he would constantly be reminding me of manners.

Instead of making a move, I only lifted my head a little to stare at him. Vlad must have realized I didn't know what to do because he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Take your arms and head off the table, Daniel." Vlad said calmly and slowly. It was in a very condescending tone. I sat up and did what he said, not wanting to fight anymore. Vlad's eyebrows rose in surprise at the lack of an argument, but he didn't say anything.

At that moment, the chefs came in carrying the platters with the silver domes on top of them, and I felt my stomach growl. I found myself actually licking my lips, yet another habit I didn't know people actually did. The chefs placed the platters on the table in front of Vlad and I, and lifted their silver domes. On the plate was the most delicious looking buttermilk pancakes and sausage I had ever seen. There was also a bowl of fresh fruit and a cup of yogurt on the side. I wanted to dig in, but I had a feeling that would be 'bad etiquette'. Instead, I waited patiently as I watched Vlad. I figured that when he took his first bite, I could too.

The chefs looked at Vlad, and he nodded and waved them off. The chefs bowed and left the dining room, along with the other two butlers that were in there. Vlad immediately started to eat, and I had a feeling he was just as hungry as I was. I tasted the sausage first, wanting to eat some meat, and I wished I had more than two links. Needless to say, it was as good as I thought it would be.

I huffed down food as fast as I could, never getting enough. All I could hear was the sound of a fork against a plate and my swallowing. I skipped chewing, deeming it unnecessary. It took me a moment to realize Vlad was staring at me. I stopped mid-bite to glare at him. I slowly lowered my fork back to my plate and questioned him.

"What?" I asked maliciously, not wanting to talk.

"Do I even need to tell you to slow down, or are you doing this just to make me upset?" Vlad asked, sounding, yet again, exasperated.

"What's it to you how fast I eat?" I asked, flashing my ghost eyes, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone. He didn't. I don't think he cared if I flashed my eyes or not. I can't scare him. I sighed in defeat at my lack of intimidation.

"I don't need you choking." Vlad said as he took a bite of pancakes, oblivious to my personal defeat.

"How old am I, three? I'm not gonna choke, Plasmius." I replied as I stuffed a whole sausage link in my mouth to make a point. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that." He said, and let it be. The room was filled only by the sound of forks. Becoming uncomfortable and needing some kind of entertainment, I stared at a ficus in the corner of the dining room. Its green leaves stretched out as far as they could possibly go. Its brown metal pot was so shiny, I began wondering if the maids cleaned even it. If they did, they really pay attention to detail.

I heard the doors to my right open and the two young butlers came in again. Vlad nodded at them and they took our plates back into the kitchen. Vlad rested his elbows on the table- where's his manners?- and covered his face with his hands. He ran them over his face before folding them in front of himself and looking back at me. I wondered what he was thinking about. He's probably aggravated that he has to spend the day and deal with me. The punishment kind of backfired on him, but that's his own fault.

I suddenly felt sad for thinking that someone spending time with me was a punishment. It's probably true. I'm a horrible person to be around. I haven't really hung out with friends in awhile, so I'm kind of socially awkward now, and just a downer in general. Who would want to spend time with me? I don't even want to hang out with me. I'm just a stupid kid, anyway.

"Go shower, Daniel, and get ready. I will be in my lab doing...things. When you're ready, just alert one of my maids. Understood?" Vlad said, and I wanted to roll my eyes. As if that sentence could be any more suspicious! I struggled with the decision of whether or not to roll my eyes. I ended up turning my head to the side and rolling my eyes so Vlad couldn't see me do it.

"Yeah, Vlad. I get it." I responded, and got out of my chair to find a bathroom.

"You'll find a restroom upstairs, twenty-two doors down on the left, Daniel. To work the shower, push the buttons on the touch screen panel outside and inside the shower. It will adjust to the temperature you wish it to be. Appropriate, fresh clothing will be delivered to the door and phased inside by me. Be ready and in the living room in forty-five minutes." Vlad told me, and I inwardly sighed at his long speech. Can someone really not notice that they have a ton of money? Everything about his house, and apparently, bathroom, screamed showoff.

I pushed open the doors to begin my search for the bathroom. The royal red carpet beneath my feet screamed 'rich' and 'fancy', but I was more concerned with finding the twenty second door on the left upstairs. I worked my way up the wooden stairs and wished I could just fly up. Walking takes a lot of energy I don't have. Well, I mean, I have a ton of pent up energy since I haven't fought ghosts in awhile, but that energy isn't for walking. It's for kicking butt.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs and sped down the hallway, counting every door on the left. The intricate, sophisticated, flower-patterned, off-white wallpaper on the walls began to blur together, as if the doors separating it didn't exist. I blinked a few times to focus back on the doors, but became frustrated when I realized I lost count.

"Darn it!" I squalled, very upset. I quickly looked around, and tried to fight back my anger into my gut. "Screw this." I said to no one in particular and transformed into my ghostly counterpart. I decided to just go exploring. How would Vlad know what I did? As long as I wet my hair in the sink and change clothes, he'll never know.

Thinking of Vlad made me remember what he was planning to do during my shower. Furrowing my eyebrows in suspicion, I wondered where the lab was. There couldn't be a door to it, or the maids would find it, so it must be somewhere only he could get to. Glancing down, I phased through the ceiling to the first floor, and then to the basement. Being as cautious as possible, I turned upside down so only my head would phase through the next floor...into the lab. It was under the house.

The lab was made out of some kind of expensive looking metal I couldn't name. Unlike my parents' lab where everything is colored one color, blue, to keep it consistent, Vlad's lab was multicolored. The floor was tiled and white, akin to what you would find in a sanitized hospital. The walls were blue, leading me to believe Vlad liked the blue idea at least a little. The walls were thick, I could tell, telling me that they were also sound proof. Lab cupboard counters covered the room's perimeter. There was an island in the middle of the lab, filled with beakers and clamps holding test tubes. A stray wooden table occupied the very right corner while a wooden computer desk occupied the left. Vlad's portal sat between the desk and table, open and swirling its mixed hues of green about itself.

"I don't know, Skulker!" Vlad's voice drew my attention toward the spot in front of the portal. He was agitated about something, and obviously, for some reason, was talking to Skulker about it.

"Calm down, Plasmius. You're not thinking logically at the moment. Now, when did you first notice it?" Skulker questioned. I couldn't imagine what they were talking about.

"Yesterday. After the accident. Something happened, Skulker, and I can't figure it out. I ran tests all night last night and came up with no evidence and no clues as to what is going on." Vlad ranted. He went over and leaned against the wall next to the portal with his arms crossed. I had to admit, Vlad looked awfully tired now that I was looking at his face.

"Does the child notice anything?" Skulker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so. Daniel's to clueless to notice details like I do." Vlad replied, sounding defeated. I couldn't figure out why, or what the subject was actually about.

"...What do you think happened? You must have theories, Vlad. You're too stubborn to just have left the subject alone and not come up with something." Skulker incited. Vlad rolled his eyes at the stubborn comment and began talking.

"At some point after we were shot, I opened my eyes as we rolled down the mountainside. Daniel and I were...enveloped in a green, glowing cocoon of sorts. Whether this has something to do with it or not, I do not know. It could be that the green hue around us was from Daniel himself. He was probably scared and lost control of his powers."

"Don't you think it would've hurt you, then?" Skulker pointed out. Vlad furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly deep in thought.

"It did. At least...I think it did. I don't really recall any pain, but there was so much going on, and so much that could've caused me pain." Vlad told Skulker, still trying to think back. I think they were talking about the accident in the limo.

"Where's the whelp right now?" Skulker asked. "There must be some way to see if what you told me is true. If he feels it too, I mean." Skulker said, and I became very curious as to what they were talking about. If I felt what?

"He's supposed to be in the shower, but I know that boy won't listen to me. He'll probably end up exploring the mansion and wetting his hair down in the sink to try and fool me." Vlad said, and I almost made a noise to show my unbelief. How did he know? Am I that predictable?

"So you're forcing him to stay by your side all day to...what? Prove a point? 'Punish him'?" Skulker asked, questioning Vlad's reasoning on his earlier dictation.

"To catch any hint if I'm right about what's happened. Daniel and I are...in danger, Skulker, and I need to figure out if he has a clue or feels something. The boy will drive me crazy today, that's a give-in, but I want to know if he suspects something. I'm taking the greater of two evils."

Skulker seemed to think about this before answering.

"Does he know about the IGD?" Skulker asked hesitantly. Whatever this was was obviously a touchy topic.

"Not a clue. Surprising really, since I know for a fact they caused the limo accident and whatever has happened between Daniel and I. You'd think the boy would do a little reasearch. Or at least question me about it, but he hasn't, and I'm not complaining. Makes my life easier since I don't have to come up with, and remember, some vacuous lie."

Skulker sighed at Vlad's answer. "Just be careful, okay, Vlad? I know we're only allies, but I don't want you to get hurt because of your fatal flaw of always needing to know the answer." Vlad's face changed from one of envisage to gentleness. Vlad sighed.

"Thanks, Skulker, but I can take care of myself. And yes, I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do." Skulker only chuckled.

"Be careful about what you say, Plasmius. Fate will hold you to those words." Vlad smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I can outwit fate. Now go, Daniel should be getting out soon, or pretending to be, and I don't need his ghost sense going off and his over exaggeration when it does. Besides, I'm sure Ember is looking for you." Vlad said, and I could see Skulker's eyes become glassy.

"Er...yes...um...I'm going to go." Skulker said, and flew into the portal.

"Ta." Vlad replied, and pushed a button to close the portal. He turned around and changed into Plasmius. I flew away as fast as possible. Vlad was about to go into the living room, and I didn't want him catching me. I rushed up through the next few floors and into the nearest door, which just so happened to be a bathroom. My mind and heart racing, I turned on the water in the sink and tried to figure out what Vlad and Skulker were plotting.

I splashed my face and wet down my hair. Vlad wanted to figure out if I felt something, but I don't know what I was supposed to be feeling. Does that mean I don't feel it, or I do and don't realize it? What is the IGD and what does it stand for? And why was it after Vlad?

"Daniel, let's go!" I heard Vlad's voice call for me through an intercom in the bathroom. I ran a towel through my hair and combed it. Normally, I would've smiled at the irony of my mom being right in ways she couldn't imagine. Yes...this summer was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Reviews will get me through Trigonometry tomorrow!**


End file.
